1. Field of the Invention
Torque multiplier assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, high torque wrench structures have included a gear containing housing to which a rotational force could be applied to slowly turn a driving element that included a torque indicator of the torsion bar type. An example of such a prior art high torque wrench is that described and claimed in my previously issued U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,955 entitled, "High Torque Wrench Assembly", that was granted on Feb. 23, 1971.
Prior art torque wrenches have the operational disadvantages that they are necessarily of heavy construction, are not conveniently moved from place to place, and do not accurately indicate the magnitude of the high torque output thereof, nor do they cease rotating the engaged element when a maximum torque is reached.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a torque multiplier assembly that is capable of exerting the same maximum torque on a nut, bolt head, or other rotatable element, as my prior invention, but one that has the operational advantage that it is more compact, lighter in weight than my prior high torque wrench, and does not require a torque indicating device as a part thereof.
Another object of the invention is to provide a torque multiplier assembly that is actuated by a conventional elongate low torque output wrench that may be manually adjusted to provide any one of a number of maximum torques and the torque output of the present torque multiplier assembly being the torque input of the torque wrench multiplied by a factor that is inherent to the gear structure of the torque multiplier assembly.
Another object of the invention is to provide a torque multiplier assembly that is used only when a relatively torque output is required, and the user of the invention being free to use the lightweight low torque producing wrench in its normal manner when not being used to actuate the torque multiplier assembly.
Yet another object of the invention is to furnish a torque multiplier assembly in which the torque produced thereby may be more accurately determined as to the magnitude thereof than is possible with the torque wrench described in my previous patent, which prior art invention includes a torque indicating device of the torsion bar type.